


Twisted to the his liking

by Cayenne8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Identity Issues, Jedi, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith, Sith Empire, Submission, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne8/pseuds/Cayenne8
Summary: Nomen Karr finds himself in Baras's mercy after Tatooine. How the tension between two arch-nemeses untangle?
Relationships: Darth Baras/Nomen Karr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Twisted to the his liking

Nomen Karr woke up with a dull, squeezing pain on both sides of his head. He blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes for sharp light hanging from the ceiling that illuminated him. At least what remained of him. The fight with Darth Baras’s apprentice on Tatooine left him beaten. His apprentice taken from him to serve the Sith.

He painfully sighed. Nomen Karr has failed her. Nomen Karr failed the Light side. Nomen Karr failed himself.

After the initial dizziness fell, he found himself lying on hard cold metal bed. Around him familiar setting from his times as Lord Retrost – an Imperial interrogation chamber. He cursed and laughed at the same time.

Perhaps this was his attunement for the times he was the one interrogating captured Republic spies, Jedi... All to appease the Sith and hide his true ambition of uncovering their secrets.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard someone entering the room.

“Ah, my old friend...” He would jump, if not for the metal shackles that were around his wrists and ankles. He knew that voice.

“We see eye to eye again,” Darth Baras sneered behind his mask, studying Nomen Karr’s visage that surfaced on Tatooine. He felt rush of incredible delight.

Darth Baras didn’t know the reason why his apprentice sent Nomen Karr to him. Perhaps it was a hint of rebellion to not fulfill his command to kill Nomen Karr. Perhaps it was the delight behind the thought of what Baras would do to the hated enemy.

He didn’t care. He only knew he would make Nomen Karr _amend_ for all the troubles he caused him these years.

“Even now you are hiding from me?” Nomen Karr was surprised of the fearless tone he could speak in. But deep down he knew it was folly. Darth Baras had him in the palm of his hand.

“It’s amusing you’d even suggest so...” said Darth Baras dryly and to Nomen Karr’s surprise he slowly raised his hand to take off his mask, revealing the dark side corruption and behind it a face with lips he grew accustomed to making love when they were young and he was Lord Retrost.

“...When I am not afraid to show my true colours. But you on the other hand...” Baras put his other hand on Nomer Karr’s cheek, making him turn his head to the opposite side in response.

And perhaps for the first time in decades Darth Baras, the mastermind behind many plots, wasn’t sure of his next step. He still wanted vengeance but found himself hesitant.

When their skin touched he felt someone he didn’t think he would ever see again. But he was still buried deep inside this treacherous Jedi.

“You tried to hide what you truly are,” he gripped Nomen Karr’s jaw to face him and joined their lips together.

It took Nomen Karr by surprise. But not Lord Retrost who smiled at the advance and opened his mouth to greet his long lost lover’s tongue with his.

When their lips parted, Darth Baras found not Nomen Karr but Lord Retrost with his lips parted in a sinful smile with a drop of saliva running down his chin. It was a sight he craved decades but then something changed. His eyes closed, brows furrowed and smile disappeared. When he opened his eyes, there was resistance in them.

Nomen Karr spitted and saliva landed on Darth Baras’s cheek.

Darth Baras’s eyes flashed with anger. He wanted to blind, to erase Nomen Karr from existence, deafen him as to not see, hear or feel anything anymore.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it to Lord Retrost.

He suddenly froze in horrific realization. He became sentimental.

“Having your own insecurities?” Nomen Karr struck, feeling Baras’s inner uncertainty. He made a mistake of casting his mask off in front of him. He could read the spy master clearly now. Or he thought to be able so.

After Lord Retrost’s disappearance Darth Baras took many lovers. But always taking them as fleeting joy, never committing himself, never trusting anyone. Leaning on someone else was a sign of weakness. And after Nomen Karr’s treachery, his Sith paranoia only deepened.

In a figurative sense, he prepared Darth Baras for managing his spy network as perfectly as no one else could.

Darth Baras smacked him hard across the face, enough to draw blood. “No, but I will _gladly _help you to resolve yours, _my old friend_.”

With those words he dropped his masked on the stone cold floor and picked up his lightsaber from his belt, igniting it. Nomen Karr’s heart dropped.

“No witty remarks now, _Jedi_?” Darth Baras mocked him.

He put one hand under the collar of the Jedi’s tunic and lifted it. Then he moved the tip of his lightsaber to the Jedi’s throat and slowly started to cut his clothes apart.

Sometimes the lightsaber touched his body and made Nomen Karr scream in pain.

It sounded like a music to the Sith’s ears.

When he was done, the Sith turned off his lightsaber and ripped the remaining clothes from his aching body.

Darth Baras stopped and admired the view. Beneath these new wounds lied old ones that he gave the Jedi on their last fight on Nal Hutta, when he exposed his charade. He found particular pleasure in knowing they were never fully healed.

To Darth Baras’s surprise, his prisoner got half hard. Some of Lord Retrost must have resurfaced again.

Jedi’s words broke the silence. “If you wanted to undress me, you should’ve asked.”

But not enough it seems.

“Since apparently you need pain to make your true self resurface...” Darth Baras’s words were sweet like poisoned honey.

“...I will enjoy myself just as much as you.”

With these words he waved his hand and the shackles got seamlessly removed.

Nomen Karr saw the opportunity and tried to move but couldn’t. His body was too weak.

Next thing he knew, Darth Baras was above him. He removed half of his robes to free his now erect member.

Nomen Karr’s eyes widened.

He tried to struggle but in vain but the Sith took his wrists in a death grip and moved himself, so that the Jedi’s tights were on his own.

He brought himself to scowl at the Sith but that proved to be a mistake. He saw him wiping the saliva he spit on him with his fingers and moved then to his entrance.

Darth Baras found himself revelling in Jedi’s helplessness. Soon he will be no more.

He pushed his finger inside and then added another.

Nomen Karr tried to remain calm. As the Jedi code would bind him to react. But he wasn’t a Jedi anymore. Maybe he never was.

When Darth Baras added third finger, something else awakened inside him. Long forgotten feelings he tried to suppress. There was no peace anymore.

Then he felt the Sith putting his fingers deeper to touch the bundle of nerves inside him. The sudden pleasure made him gasp for air. He looked directly into Darth Baras’s eyes.

Darth Baras seemed pleased with what he saw in his and positioned his member at the fallen Jedi’s entrance.

The memories he tried to suppress all these years resurfaced, when the Sith pushed slowly inside. There was only passion. His lips escaped moan.

When he was fully inside, Baras started to thrust in and out, making Nomen Karr scream in pain but Lord Retrost in pleasure.

“Imagine what we could’ve accomplished together, weren’t you so stubborn to return to the Jedi.” Last word was spoken with utter disgust and anger, as his thrusts became more brutal.

Unable to resist, Darth Baras put one hand on his lover’s cock and started to stroke him to the rhythm with his thrusts.

And soon, the fallen Jedi became lost in pleasure.

Baras came first with heavy grunt deep inside and then he brought Lord Retrost into climax, while simultaneously riding his own orgasm.

He pushed himself off the bed and put his robe along with his lightsaber and mask back in place.

He smiled to himself as he could feel the inner turmoil of pleasure, confusion and shame boiling inside his prisoner.

It would take some time for Lord Retrost to fully awaken, but he already knew, he would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
